1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photography equipment, and more particularly to a camera telescope mounting apparatus for rifles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of photography equipment employing telephoto lenses for photographing wildlife is well known in the prior art. However, using a camera with a rifle in combination with a telescope has seen development, only recently by inventors.
Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,356; and Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,124 appear to be the most pertinent references in the prior art.
Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,356 discloses a cameratelescope in combination with a gun. To accomplish the object of the invention, a camera is combined in structure with a telescope and this combination is attached to a gun and arranged to photograph the image of the telescope. Control means adjacent to the hand grip of the gun operate the camera independently of the gun so that said camera can be used to take pictures while sighting the gun or when shooting, or both.
The present invention is an improvement over Nielsen's device where the camera image is taken using a single mirror located directly in the line of sight as viewed through the telescope. The present invention uses a split prism and two mirrors for reflecting the image away from the line of sight and into the camera; the image is viewed directly through the telescope, without interruption or obstruction by the apparatus.
Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,124 discloses a simulated rifle having a small camera mounted in its receiver portion, and an image-splitting mirror mounted above the receiver splits the image received from a telescopic sight so that the photographer can sight through the mirror and telescopic sight while the image is simultaneously reflected by the mirror to the camera lens. The picture may be taken by pulling the trigger of the rifle, which is connected to the camera shutter.
The present invention is an improvement over Hunt's device which uses a simulated rifle, whereas the present invention is intended for use with rifles which fire live ammunition. Hunt's device is for photographers, not for hunters nor hunting, and uses a single mirror.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by an apparatus which includes a mount for use on a telescope in combination with a rifle. The mount is clamped onto the telescope, and has a camera attached to the top of the mount. A cable mechanism is attached at one end to the shutter release of the camera and at the other end to the trigger of the rifle. The camera is arranged to photograph the image received through the telescope and reflected through the mount. The cable mechanism provides means for controlling the operation of the camera. A housing is clamped onto the telescope and has an eyepiece which fits onto the eyepiece of the telescope and contains a split prism which is positioned in the eyepiece at an angle such that it can be seen through for viewing the image of the target received through the telescope The split prism has a reflective surface on one side which reflects the image of the target upwardly to a first surface mirror positioned in the housing above the split prism at an angle such that it receives the image reflected from the split prism, and then reflects the image forwardly to a second surface mirror. The second surface mirror is positioned at the forward end of the housing and at an angle such that it receives the image reflected from the first surface mirror, and then reflects the image upwardly to the camera lens. The image of the target is photographed when the trigger of the rifle is pulled.